songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Song Contest 1
|opening = Eleni Foureira - Fuego | entries = 32 | debut = all | return = none | withdraw = none | map year = | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. | winner = : Rhys - Too Good To Be True |nex = |pre = }} Super Song Contest 1 will be the first edition of the Super Song Contest. The host was decided to be in Athens . Greece Greece is a country in southeastern Europe with thousands of islands throughout the Aegean and Ionian seas. Influential in ancient times, it's often called the cradle of Western civilization. Athens, its capital, retains landmarks including the 5th-century B.C. Acropolis citadel with the Parthenon temple. Greece is also known for its beaches, from the black sands of Santorini to the party resorts of Mykonos. Athens Athens is the capital of Greece. It was also at the heart of Ancient Greece, a powerful civilization and empire. The city is still dominated by 5th-century BC landmarks, including the Acropolis, a hilltop citadel topped with ancient buildings like the colonnaded Parthenon temple. The Acropolis Museum, along with the National Archaeological Museum, preserves sculptures, vases, jewelry and more from Ancient Greece. Demy Dimitra Papadea (Greek: Δήμητρα Παπαδέα, Greek pronunciation: papaˈðea, born 21 August 1991), known professionally as Demy, is a Greek singer who is signed with the Greek independent label Panik Records. Until today Demy has released 2 Studio albums. "#1" in 2012, which became Platinum album and "Rodino Oniro" in 2014, which became Gold album. In 2017 she released "Demy", a collection of all of her english songs. Demy has achieved 8 No.1 songs and 2 No.1 EPs (Extended Plays) at the Greek charts so far. She also combined music and acting by having taken part in 5 Musicals from 2012 to 2017. Since the beginning of her career, Demy has been nominated 30 times for a MAD Video Music Awards (Annual Greek Awards). Up to now, she has won 11 VMAs, including "Best New Artist" and "Best Female Artist" and she holds the record of the 4th most awarded artist in the history of the Greek VMAs. She has been awarded by the "MAD VMA Cyprus" (Annual Cyprus Awards), by the "SuperFM Radio Cyprus" and also been nominated and won at the MTV Europe Music Awards (EMA) for the category "Best Greek Act", among other greek artists. In 2017, she represented Greece in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017, and finished at the 19th place at the Final. Semi Final 1 Only the participating countries could vote. The top 10 will qualify to the final. Semi Final 2 Only the participating countries could vote. The top 10 will qualify to the final. Grand Final All participants must vote!